Sam Lexer
by gembaby
Summary: An eleven yearold girl and her best friend recieve a letter that will change their lives forever...


I only own a few of the characters in my story and those are Sam Lexer, Heather Cozemper, Heather's mom, Sam's step dad, and Jasmin. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

**

**Sam Lexer **

**Chapter 1**

In a quiet town, just outside of a big city in London, a ten-year-old girl lay in her bed wishing she were somewhere else, somewhere far, far away. This girl's name was Sam Lexer. She was trying to get away from everything by daydreaming about being in space or sitting outside and watching for shooting stars with a really good friend. She only had one friend, for she was always locked in her room, unless of course she was called down to cook a meal, she had to go to school, or she had to clean. But at school, she got to hang out with her best friend in the world, Heather Cozemper.

Sam's sister, Jasmine, was so lazy. She didn't even have to clean her own room! Sam also lived with her step dad, who hated her very much. He made her do everything around the house, just like her mom did. Sam's parents had died when she was 4 years old. She did not know how they died, and all she had to refer to was her step dad's story. He told her that her parents had been killed in a terrible fire where they worked, they worked at the same place, and that they were the only ones killed. All of the other workers got out fine, but they had been the last ones and they got trapped. They say that they never found the bodies and that they must have been burnt so bad that nothing was left of them. Her mom had divorced her real dad and married the man Sam now had to live with and that she hated to call him "dad". Sam got to visit her real dad every other week, so it wasn't too bad having to deal with her step dad. Luckily her mom was really nice or else she would have hated it there.

She wasn't so lucky anymore. Now she felt like one of the loneliest kids on the planet, but she knew she wasn't alone. For some reason, it felt like she was always being watched. When she would turn around, it would always feel like someone was right in front of her, but no one was there, or was there something there that she couldn't see. She didn't know, and she didn't want to tell her step dad because he would think that she was crazy, and she knew that for a fact.

When she went to sleep that night, she kept hearing a voice in her head. She couldn't understand what it was saying, but it sounded like an old man was speaking to her. It was as if he were trying to tell her of what was going to happen and it kept on getting louder, but she still didn't know what it was saying. It still was growing louder and then, it stopped, just like that. She could hear nothing but the chirping of the crickets.

The next morning, Sam woke to the sound of a car door slam. She looked out her window and saw her best friend's car in the driveway. Then, she heard the doorbell wring. She heard the voice of Heather's mom, but couldn't hear what she was saying. Then, she heard hurried footsteps running up the stair. Right then, her door burst open and she saw Heather's friendly face in the doorway of her room. "Get dressed, my mom's taking us shopping at the new mall!" Heather yelled excitedly. Sam got dressed and grabbed her purse. Unfortunately, there was no money in it.

When they got down stairs, Sam saw Heather's mom talking to her step dad. It seemed as though they stopped the conversation when they saw the girls at the top of the stairs. Sam was suspicious about this, but she didn't want to say anything. "Lets go!" Heather's mom yelled. She hugged her step dad and ran out the door. Sam looked back at him, and saw this very suspicious grin upon his face. She stopped and stared for a second, then turned and continued running to the car. She thought about it the whole way there, it was as if something bad was about to happen and he knew what it was. This thought scared her because she didn't want anything bad happening to Heather or herself. She was still thinking about it when they got to the mall. 'Maybe something good will happen.' She thought.

Sam was very excited to get out of the house. She had been cooped up for almost a month! Her step dad barley _ever_ lets her go out with Heather. Her stepsister gets to go out with friends all the time, but Sam has to be cooped up with nothing to do all day long. She had finished all of her books about five times this summer, and that was only this summer. Last summer, she finished her books about 15 times, and that was when she was busy.

It had been about 20 minutes since they left from Sam's house, and they could see the new mall from the hill they were driving over. It looked bigger than any of the other malls they had ever been to. They were so excited to finally be there, they didn't know where to go first, so they just followed Heather's mom into the bank to get some money for shopping. Heather's mom took 1000 dollars out of the bank for them to spend that day. After the bank, they went to the clothes store to buy some new clothes for school. They also found all of the school supplies in there that they needed including backpacks, notebooks, binders, paper, pencils, and all the other stuff they needed.

Next they went to the pet store to see all the cute little animals they had in there. Sam found this adorable little puppy that was very sweet and so playful. The lady that owned the store said that she could keep the dog until they were ready to go home for the day. Sam was so delighted! Nothing like this has ever happened to her before, and Heather's mom said that she might buy the puppy for her since her step dad doesn't buy her anything. The lady gave Sam a leash for the dog, a bag of treats, and a bag of food. The puppy was walking with as much pride as Sam was. When Sam would turn a corner, she was already in front of her, not pulling too hard and not falling behind. It was like she had had her for years. The bond was so amazing that even Sam herself couldn't believe it.

The next place they went was the bookstore. Heather and Sam _loved_ to read. Their favorite type of book was fantasy. That was the first section they went to. They wanted to see if there were any new books out, after all, they have read most of them. For some reason or another, the dog didn't want to go into the store. It seemed as if it were afraid of something. Sam didn't know what, but she still dragged her in.

Sam was shocked by the dog's behavior, and she didn't know what to do. She knew dogs could sense danger and fear, but this seemed stronger. She was starting to feel a bit weak as she walked to the fantasy section. She could feel her knees collapse under her as she fell to the floor. Heather saw her fall and ran over to her. Sam's eyes were pure white like she was dead. Heather shook her and shook her, but she didn't wake up. She heard her murmur something like she was running from someone or something. Then she let out a horrible screechy scream that broke all the windows. She awoke with a start and jumped to her feet and ran out the door leaving the dog behind. She ran, and ran, and ran, farther than she had ever run before.

Heather tried to run after her, but she ran too far. She ran past the park and the fire station, past the school, and all the way home. When she got home, she wasn't out of breath at all. It felt like she floated home really fast. She couldn't explain it. As she ran up the stairs to her room, her step dad called after her "Where is Heather? I thought she was staying the night."

When Sam got into her room she threw herself onto her bed and started crying. Her step dad ran up the stairs after her and burst into her room. He ran over to her bed and sat down beside her and rubbed her back. She sat up and hugged her step dad for the first time. He was so shocked to finally get a hug from her. She continued to cry on his shoulder. He patted her back and held her tight. "It's ok. Everything will be ok. No one will get you here." Her step dad said. She knew how much he cared for her now. She didn't want to move for the fear that she might lose this moment forever. That moment seemed to last a lifetime.

* * *

This is a story I wrote a while ago, so it's not my best work but I thought I'd put it up in case if anyone likes it. 


End file.
